


Steve Rogers and His Old Self

by marincxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marincxx/pseuds/marincxx
Summary: Bucky knows he's gone. Not in that context, though. He's just never coming back.He smiled, accepting it. He knew his friend would do it. It's fine; he got Sam with him.They saw an old-looking man with Steve's fashion sense sitting on a bench. He looked peaceful, satisfied even. He had that old man hundred-yard stare in his arsenal with a familiar shield beside his feet.





	Steve Rogers and His Old Self

Bucky knows he's gone. Not in that context, though. He's just never coming back. He smiled, accepting it. He knew his friend would do it. It's fine; he got Sam with him. They saw an old-looking man with Steve's fashion sense sitting on a bench. He looked peaceful, satisfied even. He had that old man hundred-yard stare in his arsenal with a familiar shield beside his feet. Sam approached him. Bucky stayed in his spot, knowing what will happen. He knows. He leaned a bit though, to hear what they were saying. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was nice to hear his voice before he goes away again. The old man gestured to the shield. That's not his anymore. That's Sam's. Bucky still stood in the sidelines, not wanting to interrupt the moment. He accepted it; he doesn't want to fight anymore anyways.Sam smiled at Steve. He doesn't look like the Steve he had met a few years ago, and he smiled back at him. He felt proud of his friend. He's a soldier too, fit for the mantle of Captain America. They heard a rustle inside a bush in the background. And then another one. Sam, Steve, and Bucky could tell it was not the breeze. A small giggle was heard. But it wasn't a high-pitched one. It was more deeper, more... Steve. But the old man didn't giggle at all. His pale brows furrowed. He was constipated, trying not to laugh. And he laughed, slapping his knee. Sam looked confused at the sight before him. Had he gone nuts? But the Bucky joined him, slapping his knee too. "Oh, that was so good!" Bucky exclaimed in euphoria. He got him good. A sudden, firm hand pressed against Sam's shoulder with a shout of "Gotcha!" It made him drop the shield. It fell with a clang as a cue to a heartfelt and young Steve laugh. "Oh, God!" Bucky wheezed. "Our one hundred dollars are so worth it." They just hired an old man.


End file.
